The Desert Of Melting Clocks
The Desert Of Melting Clocks is a strange area located in an unknown part of the UnUniverse. It's very strange and people who have claimed to have gone there have died or disappeared. Each melting clock represents an element: Earth, Fire, Air, or Water. The desert has been said to never end and usually has trees that can melt you. Yes, melt you. wow There is an alledged statement found in a note in one of McDonald's restroom that states that a portal has been said to be found underground in Poland. WaPo has been said to survive the place. Citizens say he is currently hiding in the water from being melted like a weirdo. Criss Angel said in a random interview the staff here did and he said that the area is in fact real but the location is unto impossible to get too without super-epic power and magic like me. Though I wouldn't dare go there. Under all the claims the most unlikely is Jesus. He has said Oh yeah I went there. There were melting clocks and trees and beautiful, beautiful nature. I lived there. This area was most likely the most mentioned and talked about location in the UnWorld until 2011. In 2012, just after the drop of the Desert Of Melting Clock's popularity. SETI Institute tried to revive its popularity by attempting to fund a portal that can access through the place. Unfortunately for some, they failed. There's even a Nickelodeon version. Theories regarding this place *In her concert in Burger King in 2008, Miley Cyrus attempted to access through this place through Twerking. She stated that "twerking is capable of opening portal to the place" but failed miserably. It turned out that the place was the asshole but not the actual place. *In 1985, one loser found the ULTRA RARE Nickelodeon version of this place. The photo was stated to be a lie. *As of late 2013, world-renowned German-born scientist Albert Einstein teamed up with world-renowned British physicist with ALS Stephen Hawking to break the laws of physics and access the place. It took them 4 months to create a theory about accessing the place. Einstein said that "gravity can stretch time just like Spaghetti and thus, producing a portal to the risky place". Hawking argued that "spaghetti cannot be stretched until it is warm". *In 2014, a leaked footage of Justin Bieber singing in front of a goat was uploaded in YouTube by a user known as xXProSlayer420691337Xx and quickly spreaded all over the Internet. But there is an anomalous phenomenon that happens everytime someone watches it. A portal appears to the watcher when the watcher itself watches the video until the end. When looked inside, it shows clocks that are melted. It could be the Desert Of Melting Clocks. 19 days after the video was released, the video of Justin Bieber singing to a goat was deleted from the original uploader. Even the copy versions of the video and the remixes were deleted. Illuminati confirmed. A watcher whose name has been redacted was interviewed by the UnAnything Team. He said that he saw "melted clocks lying down in a sexy position in desert surface" and that when he "touched it, felt warm and mooshy just like a woman's breasts". Recently, Captain 0 used an Internet Time Machine to download the video. It is now available on his personal website. Existence of life in that place Trees that are capable of melting anything or anyone that touches it are signs of life. But it does not show signs of any faunas. No one knows where the clocks came from or its purposes of being in there. How this cataclysm came to exist Nobody knows how, but we do indeed know that this place is a pocket dimension as old as the UnUniverse; people have randomly appeared in it for no particular reason. Some say it's the lost circle of Hell. All who dare enter this mysterious desert never are able to have the dottiest idea how they ended up there. It is probably something that science or common logic will never prove. Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Evil Category:Places Category:Countries Category:Dimensions Category:Scary Category:Creepy Things Category:Items eaten by Baby Yoshi Category:A bunch of random spam Category:Places few people have escaped Category:Places you will die at Category:Places Taken Over By Ponies Category:Dangerous Places Category:Weird things Category:Teletubbies Category:Pages that are going to be shoopdawhooped within a few seconds Category:Pages that are going to be punched and kicked and eaten and slapped and zapped and burned and thrown away tons of times that it will break and die in just a few seconds Category:Dead guys Category:VERY Dead guys Category:Very VERY Dead guys Category:Guys that were thrown into The German Prison Category:Locations